A Gulls Cry
by MCross
Summary: The views on the infliction of Legolas after the war of the Ring
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and only write with these characters for joy.

Falling

The stars are veiled tonight as I stand and look out over the city. Normally bright in the sky they offer me comfort. Not tonight. Tonight not even the moon can find a way to shine through the clouds.

The clouds also look as heavy as my heart feels. This is a new feeling for me, this feeling of emptiness, of gloom. It feels as if all of Middle Earth feels my sorrow.

I should be inside with all the others celebrating the victory and it is a victory a big one. The One Ring has finally been destroyed and Sauron along side it. So why do I feel this way?

The answer is hard for me to explain, it is even hard for ne to understand. That is why I stand here while my friends celebrate inside. Not that I will be alone for long.

__

Night was falling,

The air was still,

I still remember

I always will.

My heart was flying so high above,

It was the first time I fell in love.

How I wish there was a tree nearby. A real budding tree and not the sickly white tree that is the blessed tree of Gondor. It is withered with age and the attacks on it by Sauron. No I wish for the lush green trees of my home. Of the Oaks I played in as an Elfling.

The Willow's I cried in after my Mother was killed by Orcs. The tree I chose that day tried to comfort me as best it could, to no avail. To see your Mother cut down by those foul creatures is hard, to be unable to help her as you are held in place by others of their kind made it even harder. I had escaped from the healing wing without permission. My own wounds had been debilitating and painful but not deadly.

I will never forget the look on my father's face as he found me in that tree, inconsolable. We cried together then. Father and Son; King and Crown Prince.

How I wish my father was here know, to feel his warm arms around me as he tells me every thing will be alright. But it will never be alright again. I know that. Why did I not listen? Why did I think I was being warned about my own death?

Still I can not turn back time and rectify this mistake, not that I would even if I could. Aragorn needed me by his side and I had promised to follow him no matter where that took me. I am not even sure he realises what has happened. How can I tell him and ruin his coronation?

Where do I go from here? After I heard the sweet, clear voice it all seemed so clear, so true. But know it only hurts a deep burning feeling that never lets up. With each second that passes it seems to dig its claws in deeper.

And yet… and yet, I long to hear that sweet call again. To follow it too its end, to sink into its embrace. To end this.

I feel a lone tear trickling down my face and I make no move to wipe it away. I can recall on one hand the number of times I have cried in my long life, it is that rare.

All this from just one Gulls cry.

__

And in that moment I was so right,

I was so frightened

And yet so sure,

You were the hero

That I dreamed of,

It was the first time I fell in love.

I have never found my soul mate in this world. Never found the one that I wanted to share the rest of my immortal life with. For that I envy Aragorn and Arwen, as much as I love them.

I have often wondered in the middle of the night what it would feel like having some one to share everything with, some one I could turn to with out conditions. Some one I could love with all my heart and soul. For that is the way of Elves. We love once and once only.

But that is not for me now. I could never burden another with my sea longing it would not be fair. Can I even go home? Would I belong any more? The last year has changed me a lot. I no longer hate Dwarves as I had been brought up to. I have in fact one as one of the greatest friends I could wish for. That alone would be different from my people.

I sigh wishing once more that the stars were out tonight, they have always been there. A constant in a world that is sometimes in turmoil.

I hear footsteps behind me. Familiar footsteps. I turn to find Aragorn coming up beside me.

I turn to look at him and can only give a wan smile. The frown on his brow only deepens.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" His voice is quiet in the still of the night.

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from your foul smoke." I could not help the dig at his habit of smoking pipe weed.

"You have been out here for some time, I was getting concerned. Gimli asked me to ask if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants to get his revenge on you."

My laughter was genuine at hearing this. I do not think my small friend will ever forgive me for winning our little contest.

"The night is veiled." His voice had dropped once again.

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull as this. The heavens should be celebrating."

"Are you going to join us?" I could feel the heat of Aragorn's stare.

"In a while." I could not face him.

"Legolas, I am here for you when your longing gets too much for you." His voice was sincere and I could not hide my shock. I should have guessed he would know he was after all raised by Lord Elrond amongst the Elves of Imladris.

"Hannon lle, Mellon-nin." My voice is choked as he smiles and turns away,

Suddenly the night does not feel so dark and I do not feel so alone. All it has taken is a few words from a cherished old friend.

As I watch the moon suddenly shines through the clouds and the night seems perfect. As I watch an Owl swoops in on its pray, Majestic in the dark of the night.

Wonder fills me once again. A wonder for the world around me and the life I still have to live with friends.

Suddenly the cry of the Gull is not as all consuming and I thank the Valar for that as I make my way back into the Citadel and my friend's.

May be, just may be tonight is perfect after all.

The end?

This was a plot bunny that would not let go, I hope you all like it. The next one is from Aragorn's point of view.

Please let me know what you think?

Love,

Shell


	2. Hold On

Hold On

I am weary this night, the kind of bone weary tiredness that comes from within. The last year has been hard racing from one confrontation to another, never really resting in between.

Tonight should be and is a night for great celebrations. I am sure that Gandalf even has some of his trusted fireworks as celebration, not that they could match the beauty of seeing Mount Doom collapse after the One Ring was destroyed

I do not think any one of us will forget the destructive beauty. It was combined with the fear that we had lost two of out number. That thankfully was a wrong assumption and Sam and Frodo are resting comfortably here in Gondor.

I shake myself, tonight is for rejoicing not reminiscing, a time to enjoy with friends and family.

So here I am surrounded with my friends and those I choose to be called family. It is a great party, drink and merriment flowing and I turn to joke with Legolas to find he is not there.

Puzzled I look around the chamber trying to spy a familiar blond head, but he is not here.

I spot Gimli joking with Faramir and Eowyn and I make my way over to them. They all look up smiling as I join them and I feel guilty that I am about to ruin their mood.

"Have you seen Legolas?" They all look around as if they expect him to jump out of the wood work and usually they would be right that is the kind of thing my Fea friend would do. Normally. But this is not normally.

Their reaction does tell me they are as in the dark about the Elf's where a bout's as I am. I turn to leave but I am stopped by Gandalf offering his congratulations on a job he thinks is well done.

Even know I have doubts about that. I have been worrying about Legolas for some time, since we left the Path of the Dead in fact. He has not spoken about it, but I can tell some thing is wrong, very wrong.

For perhaps the hundredth time I wish that Legolas would talk with me about what worries him. Being the only child in a realm under threat he grew up with only his father to talk to, and as much as I like and respect Thranduil, he is not the easiest person to talk to. I know he loves his only child dotes on him in fact, but I know Legolas feels that he can not talk to him about his fears.

Growing up in a family situation like that makes a person or Elf insular. In Legolas, a normally warm and welcoming Elf it made him hide from showing others that there may have been a problem and as I stand here with Mithrandir I am sure there is a problem.

__

When the day is long

And the night, the night is yours alone

When you're sure you've had enough of this life

Hang on

Don't let yourself go

'Cause everybody cries

Everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everybody's wrong

I try to think back to when this started, when Legolas began to pull away from us, from me. I know he has not been sleeping; it is easy to look for if you know the signs. My friend may think his face is impassive, but I have known him since childhood and he can hide nothing from me.

I feel oddly guilty that I have taken this long to realise that Legolas is hurting. If it had been the other way around, and I admit it has happened, Legolas would have found out what was wrong and begun to put things right.

It all leads to one thing. I need to find him. And knowing my friend it would not be in here with the smoke and ale fumes. No, if I know Legolas, and I do it, will be out under the stars that he finds solace.

With a smile and soft parting word to Gandalf I move through the clouds to the door.

It is a cold night and as I look up to the sky I can see that there are no stars to be seen as the cloud cover is almost total and the moon has no chance of looking through them.

I was right in my assumption. Legolas is standing on the battlement wall looking out over Gondor. I stand for a while just looking at him, trying to see if there is anything different that I can discern from his back.

He is thinner I think, not that he was fat to begin with; oh no, Legolas has always been on the thin side.

Then it hits me, hits me harder than being crushed by a Mumakil, Galadriel's warning.

****

Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the sea

If thou hearest the cry of the Gull on the shore

Thy heart shall rest in the forest no more

Could it be? Is that what this is? My heart sinks further as I think back on the journey on the Easterling's boat. That was when this began, that was when the change came over my beloved friend.

How could I have been so selfish? I know we all thought that Galadriel was foretelling his death, and in a way I guess she was; just not in the way I would have considered.

I can not stop my shivering as I try to imagine Middle Earth without my friend. I can not bear it. How he must be hurting and suffering alone. I can not let him do this alone.

__

If you think you've had too much of this life

Hang on

'Cause everybody hurts

Take comfort in a friend

Everybody hurts sometimes.

Taking a deep breath I move from the door way to stand next to him. I know he has heard me, damn his Elven hearing. Just once I would like to catch him unawares. He turns to face me and I frown. He smiles, but it is a poor excuse of one and very wan. My frown deepens and I have to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Are you alright, Legolas?"

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from your foul smoke." I smile at his attempt at a joke. He hates the smell of our pipes and well I know it, many a time I have found either my pipe or weed missing.

I try a joke myself. "You have been out here for some time, I was getting concerned. Gimli asked me to ask if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants to get his revenge on you."

I am rewarded with the first genuine laughter I have heard from him in a while. It warms my heart, as always.

I will never forget that night, ever. Gimli pressing Legolas into a drink game with some of the riders of Rohan. To my surprise even Eomer was involved. Needless to say the outcome was a foregone conclusion. Legolas drank the rest under the table. I never did get around to telling Gimli of the number of times I snuck with my friend into his father's wine cellar and gorged our selves on his best Dorwinion wine.

My smile fades as I realise we may never have that time again, that Legolas will sail to the Grey Havens and I will never see him again.

"The night is veiled." I could have kicked myself at offering such a stupid comment.

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull as this. The heavens should be celebrating." Legolas answers not taking his eyes off of the sky above us.

The sky should be celebrating? All should be celebrating most of all you my friend who has battled the darkness for the greater part of your life and lost so much in the process.

"Are you going to join us?" I am staring openly know, he has to know I am here for him whenever he needs me, no matter what.

"In a while." He will not look at me, not even a tiny glance.

"Legolas, I am here for you when your longing gets too much for you." My smile is wide and sincere as he turns to me mouth open in shock. It is a rare sight to see, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood caught by surprise.

Then he speaks, quietly and with all his heart. "Hannon lle, Mellon-nin."

__

If your on your own in this life

If the days and night are long

If you think you've had too much of this life

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

If you think you've had too much of this life

Hold on

No, no, no you're not alone

I move away and have to smile because standing in the door way is everyone of our friend's with Gimli in the front. I am blessed to have friends like these. As I move away the moon shines, albeit weakly. I feel happier now, Legolas knows he can turn to us and even far away from his own people he is loved.

I clap my hand on Gimli's shoulder and he smiles at me a question in his eyes. I will talk with him later; he has a right to know what is going on. But for know I need to be with my friends.

I hear a soft voice begin to sing and I smile even more. Legolas is going to be alright, I know that now.

I have just picked up my mug of ale when he joins us and before I know it I am being roped into yet another drinking game. I know I will regret this in the morning, but for know I am content. All is well in my world. I have my best friends with me.

The End?

Barbara Kennedy: I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm glad you thought it was beautiful.

Deana: Thank you and I don't know how that one slipped by me.

LishaChan: Thank you.

Kaye Thorn. Thank you for your reviewing, I am new to this and I'm afraid like all who are learning, I am prone to making some mistakes, so thank you. What you said has helped me.

I hope you all like this. The next is from Gimli.

Shell


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Alone

I laugh at Faramir's tales of growing up here in Gondor. He sounds as if he was quite a terror.

I sip at my ale as Eowyn takes up the tale telling. She will be the prefect wife for my friend now that she has overcome her infatuation with Aragorn. Gondor will soon have another wedding to attend to I think, from the looks these two are sharing.

That is good. We have all lived under the shadow of darkness for far, far too long.

It is also why we are having this little party. Today we finally cleansed Middle Earth of that darkness. Gone, finished and finally perfectly it is all over. I will never in my life forget watching Mount Doom erupt. It did not so much as erupt as explode. I have seen many explosions in my life, beautiful ones that drove passages into rock. But this surpassed them all.

Then the fear set in, we had gathered on the field to but Frodo and Sam time, not one of us expected to survive. One minute we were rejoicing that the One Ring was gone and then horror so deep it took my breath away. But they were and are safe, resting in one of the chambers upstairs in the care of the healers neither of them came through their ordeal without injury, but Gandalf tells me they will recover and be the Hobbits that we all know and love.

Tonight is a night for being with our friend's. Friend's that will be for life, how other could it be? In adversity, in times of need friends are what get you through and I have learnt that the most. No more the closed thinking of my race towards others. No, I have learnt that friend's come from the most unlikely of places.

And talking about friends, I see Aragorn coming towards me. He has been looking around as if he is searching for someone and he does not look happy.

"Have you seen Legolas?" He does not beat about the bush. Of course I have seen the Elf he is… Not here.

Know where could he have disappeared to? That is the one, well one of, the most annoying things about the Elf, the way he can sneak up on you with silent stealth.

Our reactions have deepened the frown on his face. I can also see the worry deep in those grey eyes. Worry that I feel welling up within me once more.

Aragorn turns and makes his way out of the hall, but is stopped by Gandalf. I set my ale down. I have been worried for Legolas, my dear friend and companion has not been him self in recent days. I do not know when I realised that he was pulling back from us, his smile not as easy as it should be.

There is almost a yearning look in his eyes. I wish I knew how to help him. I would as well, for he has become one of my dearest and most loved friend's. If anything were to happen know after all we have been through…. It does not bear thinking of.

Aragorn has finished his conversation with Gandalf, I really do not think he knows what they talked about, and is heading for the doors. I follow and out of the corner of my eyes I notice Faramir and Eowyn following me, they look worried to.

Gandalf turns to us as we draw level with him. His usually twinkling eyes hold worry and a frown mars his forehead. It appears as if the Elf has us all worried.

"What is wrong?" The wizard has piercing eyes at times, eyes that seem to reach inside of you and dissects you as you talk.

"We can not find, Legolas. Aragorn is looking for him." Eowyn answer's for me.

"Is he injured?" Gandalf knows as much as I do that Elves never get ill.

"Not that I was aware of." My voice is gruff, but I care not. If that Pointy eared Princeling has hidden an injury, he will feel my wrath, make no mistake. We are at the door and looking out over the battlement.

Aragorn has stopped just outside the door and is watching Legolas. He in turn is looking out over Gondor and seems lost. So lost and so, so alone. It almost appears as if he has the weight of all Arda on his shoulders.

__

Here I stand alone

With this weight upon my heart

And it will not go away.

In my head I keep on looking back

Right back to the start

And wondering what it was that made you change.

From where I stand and with the feeble light from the hall it looks to me as if he has lost weight. Never big to begin with by Elven standards he looks as if one stiff breeze would send him crashing to the rocks below.

If I was worried before, I am frantic know. What is wrong with him and why has he not sought the help and guidance from his friends?

I make to move forwards, if Aragorn will not help him, by Aule I will! A firm hand on my shoulder stops me and I look up with a frown, who dares keep me from my friend? The warning in Gandalf's eyes eases me somewhat and at his nod I turn forward and breathe a sigh of relief for Aragorn has finally moved to Legolas' side.

His first words make me gape at his stupidity.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Aragorn asks him. Alright? Of course the Lad is not alright!

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from your foul smoke." I raise my eyes at that. I know he hates us smoking and complains mightily if we do it in his company. Hmm, that may be the reason I found my best pipe and weed in Arod's trough yesterday. Devious. I like it. There is hope for him yet.

"You have been out here for sometime, I was getting concerned." As we all were my friend. "Gimli asked me to ask if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants his revenge."

What?! He is using me to get the Elf to open up? I will say nothing unless this fails. Actually I would like a rematch, who would have believed that someone so thin could drink a Dwarf under the table? If this gets back to my father I will never live it down, considering who this Elf's sire is.

I perk up at the genuine laughter that I hear from my friend, the first in far too long.

"The night is veiled." Aragorn turns to look at the sky once more. I want him to talk English, Dwarvish hell anything I can understand and not this gibberish.

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull as this. The heavens should be celebrating." There is wistfulness in Legolas' voice and I find myself wanting to say to him that so should he. Be celebrating that is.

"Are you going to join us?" Aragorn will not take his eyes of off our friend.

"In a while." Legolas is steadfastly refusing to look at him, which worries me a little.

"Legolas, I am here for you when your longing gets too much for you." My heart drops at Aragorn's words. Sea Longing? Is that what this is? Oh, my friend how you must be hurting. Why suffer in silence?

Where will you go from here? Will you leave Middle Earth? The thought scares me; the thought of not having you in my life is not one I had given thought to.

We all have roads to take and to choose now, I think.

__

Many roads to take,

Some to joy,

Some to heartache,

Anyone can loose their way

And if I said that we could take it back,

Right back to the start would you take the chance and make the change?

Legolas' voice is barely above a whisper as he says. "Hannon lle, Mellon-nin." His voice sounds rather musically rough, testament to his feelings.

Aragorn turns and begins to look away, the surprise in his eyes as he sees us turns to gratitude as he takes in exactly who huddles in the doorway. He smiles as he comes to me and claps me on the shoulder and I raise my left eye to him. He nods and I know that we will be speaking before the night is out.

A noise from behind us stops us for a moment and I realise with joy that Legolas is singing, really singing for the first time in far too long.

I know then that he will be alright; he has us to look after him after all. I hurry back to my ale. We will be having a drinking contest in the not to distant future. No Elf bests me for long I can promise you that.

The End?

Many thanks to all my reviewers, you are the best!

This is for Katy, who did so well in her exams. Well done, I am so proud of you.

Replies to reviews.

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Thank you for your kind thoughts, there will be more, don't worry. I hope this meets your approval, please let me know. The party has yet to really take of. It is the least of Aragorn's worries. Big Evil Grin!

Laer4572: Blushes bright red, thank you. Of course they will forgive you, trust me.

PopcornandGreenery: I am glad that you are pleased, this snuck up on me. Glad you like it.

Wadeva: Thank you! You will have to see…. MwaHaa!!!

Deana: Thank you! I am glad that you like it, as to your question, we will have to wait and see.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you. Sorry about the mistakes, they snuck through once more. I will try harder. I have a real problem with now and know. Always have done, strange…

Thank you all once again. Join me next time for Gandalf's view.

Shell


	4. Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to J. R. R. Tolkein.

Remember

I am weary tonight, so weary. So much has happened in the last few months. It has been hectic and without pause. But it is over, finally.

Finally Sauron has been defeated; his minion's taken back to whence they came.

Middle Earth will be at peace and my task here is over. I have to admit that there were minutes when I thought the task was beyond us, for the future to be in the hands of a small Hobbit… But he did it him and Sam. And Middle Earth is safe.

They are resting upstairs now in the hands of the healers. They will recover. That is all I need to know.

I walk into the great hall. There is a celebration this night, a mighty party to celebrate the fall of Sauron and the fact that Gondor has a King again. It is a day I never thought I would see, not least after I fell fighting the Balrog in Moria.

I walk in through the doors and look around for my companions. There in the corner is Eowyn, Faramir and Gimli. As I watch I can see the looks the two human's are giving to each other. It brings a warm glow to my heart. It seems as if Aragorn's will not be the only wedding that Gondor will be having. That is good, we need and deserve some happiness after all that has happened.

I look around for Aragorn and I can see something us worrying him. He heads for Gimli. He is too far away for me to hear what he says. But the look on Gimli's face tells me that he is not happy either. Aragorn whirls and strides from the room, but I find myself stepping in front of him.

"Frodo is doing well, Aragorn. The healers think he should be well in time for your coronation. Sam should be up and about tomorrow."

He makes an inarticulate sound and he is searching the room as if looking for some one.

"Gimli does not look happy." I try again.

"Yes, he wants another drinking game with Legolas." Aragorn's voice is distracted and I realise he is not listening to me.

"Yes, I think he would enjoy the pink Mumakil."

"Hmmm."

I frown and then try again. "You look good; I like the pink bows in your hair."

"Good, good. I am glad. I need to go." He turns and moves towards the exit.

I turn then to see that the other three are drawing close to me. There is something amiss here.

"What is wrong?" I find that Gimli will not look me in the eye.

It is Eowyn who answer's much to my surprise. "We can not find Legolas. Aragorn is looking for him."

I frown at that, this is unlike my Elven friend and I have known him from birth. There is another possibility as to why he is making himself scarce. "Is he injured?" It would not be the first time the Prince has hidden an injury rather than have it treated. He seems to think it is a sign of weakness.

I fear that is down to his Elfhood. He shunned healers after his mother's death, feeling that they should have been able to help even though by the time they found the Queen she was dead. Still it has left emotional scars that seem never to have healed.

"Not that I am aware of." The Dwarf's voice is gruff and I think that if my fears are true then my Young Elf friend is going to be in a lot of trouble. He will have to get in line behind me.

We make it through the crowds to the door that opens out onto the battlement. Aragorn has stopped just outside and is watching the Elf on the wall.

I find myself unable to take my eyes off of him. He looks thin, almost frail in the weak light that comes from the hall. I never thought I would think that of Legolas, he is always so strong.

I have so many memories from his formative years. I will never forget those years; they held a mixture of joy and terror. Joy as he is such a fine Elf and terror when the adventures he seemed to get into so frequently went so wrong.

__

You'll remember me,

As the West Wind moves,

Among the fields of Barley.

__

You can tell the sun,

In it's jealous skies

As we walked in fields of Gold

I find my breath faltering; he looks as if a good rush of wind will send him crashing to the parapets below. I can feel Gimli's muscles tense before me as if he is about to move and I find my hand on his shoulder holding him in place. The last thing Legolas needs now is to feel as if he is being crowded.

Especially as Aragorn has woken from his trance and is moving to Legolas' side. All is silent and not one of us moves a muscle.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" I think my eyes have just jumped out of their sockets. What an unbelievably stupid question to ask! Of course the elf is not alright, that much is becoming increasingly obvious. I calm myself somehow. After all Aragorn is not the only one to blame as we all have failed to realise the Prince was not him self. I can see it now, all too clearly.

But when did it start? Thinking back he was a little more reserved than normal after the battle on the Pelennor Fields.

__

I never made promises lightly,

And there have been some that I've broken,

But I swear in the days still left,

We will walk in fields of Gold.

I give myself a shake, Legolas is speaking now.

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from your foul smoke." I hear Gimli grumble at that. One day I will tell him just why Legolas hates the smell of pipe weed burning. It has always been the same since his younger years. No elf in their right mind would smoke and the one time only that I witnessed it, will forever be a fond tale to tell. Poor Glorfindel I fear will never live it down.

Who would believe that Elf's can become drunk on the finest pipe weed? Give them any Beverage; they will drink you under the table, as my Dwarven friend will tell you, from bitter experience. But pipe weed, that is another matter altogether.

Still I did wonder what happened to my last pipe. That is another little tradition of his; he hides my pipes and weed. I think he has widened his field on that as I heard Gimli muttering about it the other day.

"You have been out here for sometime, I was getting worried." Aragorn's voice is sure now that he has started. "Gimli asked me to ask if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants his revenge." I have no doubt of that. Legolas was the last Elf standing after that particular game. And will be again, I have no doubt.

Legolas laughs at that, a real genuine tinkling laugh and I find that I have missed it so much. It has been far, far too long for my liking.

"The night is veiled." Aragorn looks up into the cloudless and moonless night. It seems to me that they do not wish to celebrate unless the Elf does. That may sound stupid and you may think I have lost leave of my senses. But I know the bond between Elves and the elements. And this elf in particular.

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull like this. The heavens should be celebrating." As should you my dear, dear friend. You have after all been fighting Sauron's darkness for much longer than any here. If there is one Elf, one Kingdom that has the right to celebrate this victory it is Legolas and Mirkwood.

"Are you going to join us?" Aragorn is giving Legolas _that_ look. A look courtesy to his foster Father Elrond. If you know my old friend as I do then you will know how he loves to charm with his facial movements and believe me he will not let it drop.

Legolas is steadfastly ignoring him. These two know each other far too well. "In a while." The answer is none committal and I know that as it stands he will not be gracing us with his presence.

The words that Aragorn speaks next makes my heart plummet into my stomach.

"Legolas, I am here for you when your longing gets too much for you." Sea longing? Valar no, not Legolas. Not my friend. Middle Earth had too much need of him. He can not leave and go to the West.

I should have known. I am an old fool. A blind old fool, I relayed Galadriel's warning to him, how could I forget? My only consolation is that I am not the only one, surprised at this news. Gimli's can not take his eyes off of Legolas and his look of shock is covered by compassion.

I would never have thought that these two would become such firm friend's, different as chalk and cheese and wonderful to behold.

But, Legolas my friend you must hurt deep down inside, I have seen Elves who have tried to ignore the calling. I know the pain that poor, poor boy felt until he had no choice and had to sail or go to join his past companions in Mandos Halls. I do not want that for you.

Why have you hidden this from us, we are your friends and we would do anything for you, anything. As I know you would do for us.

I can only wonder at your next words, they are full of pain and relief. Relief I think that everyone knows. "Hannon lle, Mellon-nin."

We will be here for you Legolas, as I stand here now I promise you need not go through this alone.

__

You'll remember me

As the West wind moves

Among the fields of barley,

See the children run as the sun comes down,

Among the fields of Gold.

The look on Aragorn's face as he turns to see us all standing here is one I will keep close to my old heart for many years to come. Then he smiles. He nod's at me as he claps Gimli's shoulder and I can see the silent communication between them. They will talk before the night is out, I have no doubt.

Legolas is loved; he will have his friends to help him when times become hard. I number myself in that number.

We all pause as a soft lilting voice begins to sing behind us and it is then that I know. I know he will cope, he is strong, I need not fear, and my friend will stay where he belongs. With his friends.

The End?

Thank you to all who have reviewed, you are wonderful!

Replies:

Deana: Thank you. I hope you like this one, too.

LishaChan: Thank you, it just seemed the right way to write this. It was initially only going to be Legolas, but it snowballed from there.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you, I will bear that in mind. Silly really, give me nice big complicated medical terms and could recite them off pat. Give me now and know and I'm completely stumped!

Laer4572: I am so glad that that is how it is coming over. I wanted to show the love these people have for one another.

InterstellarHobbit: Thank you, more to come I promise.

Thank you all once again. Next time it is Eowyn's turn.

Love,

Shell


	5. New

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

New

__

Bring out the old,

Bring in the new,

A midnight wish,

To share with you,

Your lips are warm,

My head is light,

Where we alive

Before tonight?

I don't need a

Crowded ballroom,

Everything I have

Is here

If you're with me

Next year will be

The perfect year.

I stand here tonight, my heart thumping in a way I have never experienced. The man before me is unlike any I have ever met before. My heart sings just to be near him.

Please do not get me wrong, I had feelings for Aragorn in the beginning. He is a rather handsome man after all. But his heart could never be mine, it was already taken. I had to accept that and I did.

It felt good to ride into battle with Merry by my side, no matter what my Uncle said; it was as much a right for us to fight as the next man. And the way my dear Uncle treated him!

I will never forget his dying words of how he wanted me to smile again. He was right about that and as I recovered in the next bed to the man beside me, I suddenly realised what real, honest love was like.

If anything he is more handsome than any man I have ever met, his voice is like a gentle breeze and when he smiles it is as if the wind has left me barren of breath. My heart thumps when he speaks with me. Is this how love really feels? Because this is completely different to how I felt with Aragorn, but in a good way. A way I can not really explain.

Tonight is a night of celebration, Middle Earth has a future. A future that is bright and full of light. Darkness has left Middle Earth, Sauron defeated and his minion's dead.

So we are here celebrating that fact and the fact that Minas Tirith has her King back. I stand here with the man that has taken my heart as I listen to him tell tales of his youth. He sounds as if he was a handful and I would give anything to have the chance to raise his own son's. That may be a little forward do you think?

The last few months has taught us all that you should grasp the happiness when you can, you never have the chance again.

Gimli is a delightful companion and I can see why Aragorn treasures his friendship.

We all laugh as Faramir finishes a tall tale of his brother that I am not sure is true, when Aragorn comes to join us. I notice right away that he is frowning and looks worried.

He gets to the point in the way of born leaders as he question's Gimli. "Have you seen Legolas?"

The Elf? I realise then that I have not seen him all evening. It soon becomes obvious that none of us has seen him.

I have to admit to being intrigued by this Elf. All through the war he was there like some silent sentinel. Always there if you needed him. I do not think I heard him speak more than two words in a sentence.

But his friendship with Aragorn was obvious for all of us to see. I saw how much he suffered when we thought Aragorn was dead. A friend like that is hard to find, at anytime.

Aragorn has been stopped by Gandalf, not that I think he is listening to a word the wizard is saying.

I still can recall my shock, hell all of us were shocked, when we learned that he was a Prince in his own right. And not just any Prince but the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. My brother's face was such a picture when he heard that!

Gandalf has been politely ignored as Aragorn makes for the door and he came straight over to us.

"What is wrong?" It seems as if the Prince has a lot of people who care for him.

"We can not find Legolas. Aragorn is looking for him." I answer for the three of us. I feel pleased at the look that the man I wish to marry gives me.

"Is he injured?" There is an edge to it.

"Not that I am aware of." Gimli's voice is gruff and I find myself feeling sorry for the Prince if he is injured.

__

No need to hear,

The music play,

You're eyes say

All there is to say

The stars are faint

Have they a need to shine

I only need you're hand in mine

I don't need a crowded ballroom,

Everything I have is here,

If you're with me

Next year will be

The perfect year.

We move almost as one as we go to the doors. We stop just short of going out onto the battlements because Aragorn has also stopped.

Legolas looks painfully thin as he stands there surrounded by the black of a starless, moonless night. If I did not know any better I would have thought a single breeze would whip him away and out of sight. Is an Elf meant to be that thin? I do not know.

Gimli starts to make a step forward, but he is stopped by Gandalf. Aragorn is moving and he is soon by Legolas' side.

The first words are from Aragorn and I could have groaned aloud. Men! Why is it they have to think in terms of black and white? They do exasperate me at times. Only a man could come up with an opening like that.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" I want to scream at him that it is obvious that Legolas is not alright. That he should see that.

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from that foul smoke of yours." There is a depth to the musical voice that I have never heard before and it makes me shiver. I know what he means about the smoke though. I am glad that Faramir has never smoked and shows no inclination too.

"You have been here for sometime, I was getting concerned." The truth is there for all to hear. "Gimli asked me to ask you if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants revenge."

I glance at Faramir and yes, he is looking more than a little green. That was a night I will never forget. My brother is used to drinking, but I have never seen him so drunk and Legolas was still stone cold sober! I do not think Faramir, Eomer and Gimli will ever live it down.

"The night is veiled." For goodness sake Aragorn speak plainly! I am afraid my agitation is getting the most of me.

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull like this. The heavens should be celebrating." The Prince is just as bad for talking riddles. Tonight we should all be celebrating, not out here in the cold.

"Are you going to join us?" Finally some sense. We should be inside drinking to our health and not shivering as we currently are. Men never think of these things. Only a woman's practicality sees these.

"In a while." The voice is quiet and I know right away that he has no intention of coming to join us. I know then that something is wrong, very wrong with our friend. Yes, I may not have mentioned it, but we are friends, war tends to bring you together.

The next words that Aragorn speaks make those around me gasp and I fear for our friend even more, even if I do not really understand.

Faramir slips his hand into mine as a source of comfort. Suddenly I am warm and safe. I know then that this is love. I have found my Soul Mate.

__

It's new years Eve

And hopes are high,

Dance one year in,

Kiss one goodbye

Another chance

Another start

So many dreams

To tease the heart.

"Legolas, I am here for you when your longing becomes too much for you." Faramir whispers in my ear and it makes me tingle in a way I have read about but never experienced. He will explain later, but Legolas may leave Middle Earth.

That makes me shiver, a good Soul like Legolas will be needed to help tend the wounds that these poor lands have suffered in these last few months. We need him, forget the lands!

It is almost as if the very air dare not breathe as we listen to Legolas' answer.

"Hannon lle, Mellon-nin." It is almost musically choked and very, very heart felt.

Aragorn turns to walk back towards us and for a moment he looks shocked that we are all here watching and waiting to see if we can help our friend.

He smiles then and claps his hand against Gimli's shoulder. We all stop for a minute as we hear the soft song behind us. I turn and the moon is shining a little and the beauty takes my breath away. He looks almost to be glowing in the silvery light of the moon.

It is then that I know our friend will be alright, he has us to look out for him after all. Not one of us would cause him harm and he will stay. Do not ask me why I think that. It is just woman's intuition. Like the intuition I feel as Faramir takes me into his arms and sweeps me away.

I have found my future; I hope Prince Legolas has found the same.

The End?

Thank you to all my reviewers, you keep me going.

Replies to reviews:

Deana; Blushes. Thank you.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you. I'm glad you understand, my husband always jokes to me about it. Rotten thing!

PopcornandGreenery: Here you are!

InterstellarHobbit: I'm glad that you like it! Silly Gandalf, indeed, but he has had a lot on his mind!!

Blue September: Thank you! I have gone on, don't worry. You've got it, the end of this chapter but more to come. Wow my senior year seems so far away, now. Enjoy it you will be fine.

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Thank you. Enjoy school.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Moment

__

This is my moment,

This is my perfect moment with you

This is what God meant,

This is my perfect moment with you,

I wish I could keep this space in time,

The way that I feel for you inside,

This is my moment

This is my perfect moment with you.

I somehow stop myself from staring at the beauty by my side. And no, I do not mean Gimli. No, this beauty is just that. Her smile shines as a new sun and sets my heart beating so fast that I think it will run away from me.

I tell an implausible story about Boromir just to hear that magical laugh once more. I never thought I could feel like this, so light and as if I were on cloud nine. Is this love?

I really do not know. The only person that I ever really had any love from was Boromir. My father seemed to think I was beneath that. My youth was spent trying every day for some sign that he loved me, that he never regretted the day I was born. But I know deep down that he did. Regret my birth that is.

He always treated me with anger and contempt. It hurt, how could it not to see your brother being fawned upon while you receive cold disinterest. I could never win and I suppose I never really had a chance. Looking back his madness must have started long ago. If only we had seen it then for what it was. So many of our men died in that Orc attack, I can never forgive him for that, such senseless deaths.

Still that is all in the past. It stopped the minute that I found Boromir's horn in the River Anduin. It brought home to me that I could never, ever be what Boromir was to our father. Sad but true.

Then it happened, I woke up next to this beauty and all I want to do is make her laugh and smile. If I can do that for the rest of my life I would be happy and complete.

But would she even look at me? She is after all a Princess in her own right. Her brother is the King of Rohan. My place in life is probably too lowly and I should not get my hopes up. No, I will just be happy to hear her laugh and to see that wonderful smile.

That will have to be the best thing, to make her smile this night and not think of tomorrow.

Enjoy tonight and take the memory with me into tomorrow. Aragorn has already asked me to be his Steward and I have agreed. It will be my honour to serve such a wonderful man and I know he will be a wonderful King, and just what Gondor needs at this time. I will be by his side to see that our Kingdom will be returned to how it was.

I will do what my father failed to. Serve Gondor and make sure that I do it to the best of my ability. I would never let her down in the way that he did. I will make that vow now and never regret it.

I shake myself. Tonight is a night of celebration. We have finally beaten Sauron and Middle Earth is full of light. No more will there be darkness.

The chamber is full of rowdy people for we do have much to rejoice about and new friends to celebrate with. Yes, tonight is the night for happiness.

I share another stupid story just to hear that laugh even if it is somewhat drowned out by Gimli's rumble. We all look up as Aragorn joins us and I am about to welcome him when I realise that he looks worried. His first words confirm it.

"Have you seen Legolas?" I blink and look around as I know I saw him earlier. I find both Eowyn and Gimli doing the same.

Aragorn nods as if to thank us and makes his way back out of the chamber and towards the open doors that leads to the battlement. Only he does not make it. He is stopped by Gandalf. I can tell that Aragorn is not listening to the wizard; he only nods now and again as he looks around. Finally he says something, I can not hear and he makes for the door successfully this time.

We follow closely behind for we have all come to be friend's with this wonderful Elf. So many times he was needed and I never once have heard that he left others wanting, often at detriment of his own health. Yes I know that Elves can not fall ill. I grew up fascinated by them and longed to meet one. They can suffer wounds and exhaustion, though.

I will never for the rest of my days forget the look on Eomer's face as he found out that Legolas was not just 'Legolas of the Woodland Realm' but it's Crown Prince. I still want to laugh out loud as he described how he held the prince at spear point. I do so wish I had been there to see that!

Gandalf looks up as we draw level to him; his usual twinkling eyes are serious and full of worry as he asks. "Is something wrong?"

Eowyn answers for us, she really is wonderful you know, and she more than deserves the name Shield Maiden, it is after all not everyone who can claim to kill the Witch King of Angmar.

"We can not fine Legolas. Aragorn is looking for him."

"Is he injured?" Yes, we forget that Legolas and Gandalf are old friend's, probably far older than even our great, great, great, great grandsires.

Gimli answers and I feel pity for the Prince if he is injured and has not told us. "Not that I am aware of." The Dwarves voice is gruff with worry, yes they are good friends, but then the best friendships are formed when faced with adversity.

We stop just short of the door and look out across the battlement. Aragorn stands just outside of the door. I some how hold in the gasp that wants so much to escape. The night is dark; eerily dark no stars, no moon. Just dark. The feeble light that shines from the chamber behind us. Has Legolas always been this thin? It looks for all of Arda as if a single brush of wind will blow him right out of sight.

Gimli makes as if to move when Gandalf stops him, he does not look happy at that. But Aragorn has finally made to move towards Legolas.

He stops by his side and at his first words I feel Eowyn tense, his words obviously are not what she expects to hear. How I love this feisty Lady!

__

I wish I could freeze this space in time,

All that I feel for you inside,

This is my moment

This is my perfect moment with you.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" I could groan myself at that, look at him Aragorn; he is supposed to be your old friend. How could you not know that he is not alright?

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from your foul smoke." I agree with you, my friend it is foul, how anyone can smoke is beyond me, it leaves your clothes reeking and it cannot do you any good. I know Eowyn has the same feelings as I on this.

"You have been out here for sometime; I was getting worried about you." I agree silently with that having seen Legolas as he is I am worried too. "Gimli asked me to ask if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants his revenge."

I almost groan at that. Let them play their games they will never, ever get me to join them. Once was bad enough. I think I must look green just at the thought. I have never been so drunk in my life before, and that is saying something.

No, I will never let them talk me into another drink with them. It was almost unnatural the way that Legolas was still completely sober and I seem to recall, although it is vague, that Elves have a high alcohol tolerance. I wish I had remembered that before.

Legolas laughs at that, a real laugh

The next thing that leaves Aragorn's lips has me wanting to hit my head in frustration. I wish he would make sense. "The night is veiled."

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull as this. The heavens should be celebrating." There is wistfulness at this in Legolas' voice. The heavens should not be the only one celebrating, so should my friend. Mirkwood has been dark for many years more than every where else. They have lived under such pressures, they have my admiration.

"Are you going to join us?" I should be paying attention, but Eowyn is too close to me, I can almost smell her and the urge to touch her hair is almost too much of a temptation.

"In a while." That gets my attention. Legolas has no intention of joining us it is in his voice. There is far more going on here than I think we realise. There is something very wrong with our friend.

It is confirmed with Aragorn's next words and I feel my heart drop.

"Legolas, I am here for you when your longing gets too much."

No, not our friend. By the God's please tell me I heard wrongly. Legolas will leave us before we even get to really know him. I want that chance; he is and could be a very, very good friend. This is not fair, after all he has gone through he will not be here to see the bounty. If I could I would cry. I realise that Eowyn does not understand and I take her hand in mine.

It is a little forward but as she is in front of me I have no choice. She squeezes my hand in reply. I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "I will explain later, but for know just know that we may loose the Prince to the Haven's." She shivers as my breath touches her ear and I can feel her pounding heart even from here.

Could she feel the way that I do? Could I be that blessed? I know in an instant when she moves back so that she is pressed against me and even though I feel as if my heart could break for my friend I could sing my happiness to the wind.

_Tell me you love me_

When you leave

It's more than a shadow

That's what I believe,

You take me to places

I never thought I'd see

Minute by minute

You're the world to me

This is my moment

This is my perfect moment

With you.

Legolas speaks then and he sounds as if he is trying not to choke on the words. They are sincere though.

"Hannon lle, Mellon-nin."

Aragorn turns to walk back into the chamber and he blinks as we all look at him. Then he smiles, he knows we care for Legolas, may be not as much as he does, but we care all the same. He claps Gimli's shoulder as he passes and then a sound causes us all to turn once more.

My heart beats faster as I realise that Legolas is singing. It is pure and light and like nothing I have ever heard before. We need to have our friend sing more often. I think it is then that I know that Legolas will be alright. It will not be easy for him, but he has us to help.

As I watch and with Eowyn's hand in mine the Moon begins to shine, very weakly. It seems to make Legolas shine. Never have I seen such pure beauty. If I see it only this once and with the woman I intend to have as my life partner, then I have truly been blessed.

To be continued.

Thank you to all my reviewers, you are the greatest.

Replies to reviews:

Lulu belle: Thank you for your kind reviews, I'm glad that it has you captivated. This started off as a one may be two chapter story. It seems to have grown!

Laer4572: Blushes, bright red from her usual pasty white. Thank you. And your comment about Tolkein, blushes. Thank you.

Jennifer57: Thank you so much.

Lulu Belle: I'm glad you like the humour in chapter three, it seemed to write itself. I won't let you be sent to the loony bin. (Shell, who spent twenty minutes last night chortling at a review she received.)

Deana: You made me laugh so much last night that the neighbours came to see if I saw alright. (They keep an eye on me whilst Nick is in Kuala Lumpur.) I would have liked to see you choke, LOL! I hope you were alone and did not have to explain what you were laughing at!

Blue September Rain: Thank you. To me I liken it to being without Nick and how empty I feel at times, longing to jump on a plane to join him. Sad, huh? How did school go?

Barbara Kennedy: Glad you liked Eowyn's point of view and yes, you can just kill them some times when they come out with the most inappropriate things and then expect you to cover for them.


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Love

__

Love, love changes everything,

Hands and faces.

Earth and sky,

Love, love changes everything

How you live and how you die.

Love can make a summer fly

Or a night seem like a Lifetime

Yes love, love changes everything

Now I tremble at your name

Nothing in the world

Will ever be the same.

Tonight is a night of pure unadulterated celebration. I think that we deserve this after all that we have faced over the last few months.

We seem to have run from one crisis to another without a break.

I would never have believed that the three beings we found out on the plains searching for their friends would be the ones to change the course of Middle Earth, but they have and I for one am most certainly grateful for that.

I stand in the corner of the large chamber, the room is rowdy and full of smoke, just as it should be. I eye my sister talking with Gimli and Faramir. I can only watch amused at the way they are both acting. They both are trying to pretend that they are just friends. Just Friend's? If that is all that they remain, then I will eat Gimli's beard! Figuratively speaking of course.

No, I am neither blind nor a fool. Those two love each other, make no mistake. I just wonder how long it will take before they realise how they feel about each other. This should be very, very interesting.

I love my sister, I always have. After our parents died we became closer than ever. It hurt me to see the way that Wormtongue treated her. But I could do nothing to stop him. I will never forget her sobs after Theodred,our Cousin, died thanks to that Worm's machinations. Still he has met his maker now and I have no doubts that he will spend eternity suffering for the foul deeds that he brought to bear.

No, for a sweet short time, I had my Uncle back. The kindly King, whom I had known growing up and not the old and weathered Crony that Sauroman and Wormtongue made him. I still feel pain at those years, what they put us through and Poor, poor Theodred. I still find it hard to believe that he is gone. I will thank the Gods everyday for the timely intervention of Gandalf and my new friends.

But, to get back to the point, I like Faramir; he is a noble man and well trained, probably even more so than Boromir, his brother. Faramir had to work all the harder to get where he is and is all the better for it. He will make a fine husband for my fiery sister.

Believe me there will be sparks and tears. But more importantly there will be love and I would never stand in the way of that. Not after all we have been through.

On top of that I like him. What more needs to be said?

Faramir makes her laugh. Look at her, pink cheeked and laughing. Really, really smiling for the first time in who knows how long. No, he can marry her for just that reason; if he can have her smiling and giggling at nonsense then he is the man for my sister.

I know that would be what my Uncle would want for her. I will not deny that.

Faramir is telling another tale, all implausible of course, I think it is just to see Eowyn smile. I am a little amused that although they both are very obviously attracted to each other they have no inkling of it. They are totally oblivious. How can two intelligent people be so dumb? This is going to be a delight to watch, to see this grow. And grow it will of that I have absolutely no doubt.

I sip my drink and watch this little drama play out. Only to still as Aragorn walks over to them, he looks very worried about something. I inch nearer so that I can hear.

"Have you seen Legolas?" He sounds very distracted and worried. So it is my friend the Elf that he is worried about. I wonder why?

I will admit that my first encounter with these three left more than a little to be desired. I was still smarting from being banished from Rohan by that Worm. For some time anyone coming to our Kingdom has been treated with suspicion. How was I to know that I could trust these?

The Dwarf, Gimli did not help matters as we traded insults. But it was the Elf's reaction that stunned all of us. I have never seen an arrow and bow drawn so fast, never. I am ashamed that my men reacted in the only way they could, by protecting me. They drew their lances.

Thank goodness for Aragorn and his common sense. He made Legolas lower his bow and defused the situation.

I went merrily on my way. Never dreaming I would meet them again. But I did and they have all become staunch friends.

Of course I will never forgive Aragorn for the way he introduced Legolas. Legolas of the Woodland Realm, indeed! Crown Prince of Mirkwood more like. I was so embarrassed to find that out. But then I was not the only one, Legolas has never spoken about it, not once. Not because he is embarrassed or anything like that. It just is not his way. It was Gimli who let it slip one night… when we were drinking. Please do not ask I prefer not to think of that night.

Eowyn has called Legolas the silent sentinel and she is so right, as usual. He rarely speaks to other than his close friend's, but when he does, it is best if you sit up and pay attention. He always has an almost clinical out look on things and picks up signs that we have missed. It has not failed my attention that where ever he goes the trees and plants pick up as if rejoicing at his presence.

I have a feeling that Aragorn will ask him to help with the replanting of Gondor's gardens. I also have no doubt that they will be beautiful.

I can see by all three reactions that they expect Legolas to suddenly appear. They will have no luck for Legolas left quite sometime ago to go out onto the battlements. I almost left to join him but he had an air about him that spoke of wanting to be alone.

He has been even more quiet of late, if that could be at all possible. But with the Prince, actions speak louder than words. Look at how he felled the Mumakil single handed. He also killed all of its occupants all without receiving a single scratch. Definitely the Elf to have at your side at a time like this has been.

Aragorn nods distractedly and turns to leave he is half way to the door when he draws almost level with me and Gandalf stops him. I glance at Faramir and Eowyn; they have moved to be nearer to Aragorn. I notice how close they are standing and have to force myself not to smirk. It is rather unbecoming of a King, do you not think?

Love, love changes everything

Days are longer,

Words we know,

Love, love changes everything

Pain is deeper that before

Love will turn your world around

And that world will last forever

Yes love, love changes everything

Brings you glory

Brings you shame

Nothing in the world will ever be the same.

I watch as the four of them follow Aragorn out to the big wide wooden doors. They stop just inside and I am in a perfect spot to see and hear all that is going on. Aragorn stands just outside and he is watching Legolas.

The night is still, it is almost as if the very air is waiting for something, it seems charged almost electric, but that may be my imagination. It is dark, very dark; no stars shine this night. The moon is conspicuous by its absence. Legolas stands looking out over Gondor and it is a strange sight. The only light is the weak candle light from the great hall. It seems to shroud Legolas and I will admit it takes my breath away. I do not think I have ever seen a person so thin. How can that be healthy?

I try to think back and I cannot recall ever seeing Legolas eat. I make a promise to make sure he eats every time I see him, even if I have to hold him down. Good friends are hard to find and they are to be treasured all the more for that.

I think that Gimli is about to pre-empt whatever Aragorn is going to do. He is stopped just at the last minute by Gandalf with a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn has moved at last. Within minutes he by Legolas' side and is looking out over Gondor with him.

I have to bite my lip to hide my mirth at what is said next, no, not at what is being said but Eowyn's reaction to it. I can imagine what is going through that astute mind. Men! Stupid thing to say. And again, I have to agree. She is right. We can come out with some of the most inane drivel at times. I know, she tells me. Frequently.

Aragorn first words are: "Are you alright, Legolas?" He would have to be a half dead, blind Orc to see that our friend is far from alright. Although I have just realised exactly how far that is. We can all be blind at times.

"Yes, Aragorn I just needed some quiet and respite from your fouls smoke." His voice is dry and incredibly sarcastic. I know all too well his views on the smoking of pipes and the pipe weed that goes with it. I am lucky; I think that if I had tried, Eowyn would have my head on a platter. Her views are as strong as Legolas'.

"You have been out here for sometime. I was getting concerned." That is true, I saw his face earlier and he has ignored Legolas' attempt at changing the subject. "Gimli asked me to ask you if you would like to join him in a drinking game. I think he wants to get his revenge on you."

I almost groan at that, I am sure I am green. My temples give a throb of pain just at the thought of going through that again. It seemed such a good idea at the time, with Gimli egging us on. How can one Elf drink that much and still be stone cold sober? He drank the three of us under the table and walked, **walked** away. The rest of us were carried. I had a four day hangover, not helped by Eowyn's nagging over it. I will never forget that lecture I know that.

Legolas laughs at that and yes, Faramir is green too. Eowyn throws him a most amused look. I am so lucky to be able to stand and watch their little drama.

Then Aragorn becomes enigmatic. "The night is veiled." What? What he is trying to say I have no idea, but I guess that as he was brought up by Elves he knows their minds and how they work.

"Yes, it should be clear and not dull like this. The heavens should be celebrating." Legolas is at it now. Talk English so that I can understand! But oh, my friend you should be celebrating too. You have worked so hard for this day and here you are, or were, standing by yourself in self imposed isolation.

"Are you going to be joining us?" Finally, a sensible question!

"In a while." I will tell you know as sure as there is oxygen in this air Legolas will not be joining us.

Faramir has moved as close as he can to Eowyn and I swear he is trying his hardest not to touch her hair. He smells her, though. This is so sweet!

My amusement is cut short by Aragorn's next words. "Legolas, I am here for you when your longing gets too much for you." Longing? What is this longing and why have Gandalf, Gimli and Faramir's faces changed colour so drastically?

Faramir edges closer to Eowyn and there! Finally!! He has her hand in his. He bends forwards and I can see her shiver as he whispers in her ear. I was right! From both of their reactions I can see that it has finally dawned on them that they both feel the same way. It is tarnished somewhat by the look that crosses Eowyn's feature. It is a mixture of shock and pain. I can only guess that this can not be good, I will ask Faramir later, he knows a lot about Elves.

Legolas answers and his voice is the most gruff I have ever heard. Musically gruff if you understand what I mean? "Hannon lle, Mellon-nin." I have no clue at to what has been said and I will be talking to Aragorn about getting some lessons in Elvish. If the Prince is going to be a close friend and I certainly hope he will, then it is only fair.

Aragorn seems happy at that and turns to make his way back inside. The look of shock as he sees his friends waiting there watching, is almost blinding. It is followed by a clap on Gimli's shoulder as he passes a wide smile know replaces the shock.

Me? I am staring at Legolas for as Aragorn turned his back on him, he began to sing. The notes are pure and so, so sweet. I have heard some of the best singers at my Uncle's court, but Legolas surpasses them all. How did I not know this?

Then almost as if it was waiting for this cue. The moon begins to shine and it seems as if Legolas is glowing in the weak light. An Owl swoops down in the shaft of light as it hunts for pray. The sight is incredibly beautiful. I do not think I will see something so pure and good again in my life and my heart sings for he is my friend. I am truly blessed.

A movement out of my eye causes me to look away from the stunning view in front of me. Faramir has Eowyn in his arms and the happiness they exude is palpable. I may have lost my sister in a sense but I have also gained a brother. Aragorn's grin tells me that he has realised what is going on with them.

As I say I am truly, truly blessed.

__

Up into the world we go,

Planning futures,

Shaping years

Love bursts in

And suddenly

All our wisdom disappears

Love makes fools of everyone

All the rules we make are broken

Yes love, love changes everything

Live or perish in its flame

Love will never ever let you be the same

Love will never ever let you be the same.

The End?

Thank you all once again for your kind reviews.

Replies to reviews:

Barbara Kennedy: I'm glad you liked this chapter" Faramir The Love Struck!!! That made me laugh so much!!!!!!! As you say I wonder if it did make sense to his listeners. Did it?!

Oh, yes, I've been Nicked far too many times in the 22 years that we have been together. I think the best and worst, so far had to be when we went to see a very old friend who's husband had just passed away very suddenly. He started off very well, for a man. "Lisa, I am so sorry about Steve. If we can help at all you only need to ask." I was proud of him tight up until he turned straight after this to ask. "What will you be doing with his car?" I could have killed him on the spot! Luckily Lisa knows my Nick all too well and thought it very funny. He could not understand what I was cross at. Men!

Deana: yep, I laughed that hard. I have mounted it on the wall in the study and every time I see it I chortle, still. It was kind of hard to explain to none' LOTR fans.

Miss Attitude: Thank you.

Lulu belle: Glad you liked it. Please don't die. Please? You replied after I sent the chapter so I could not add to it. Please more! Please? It made me laugh.

Thank you. I really don't know where this came from, though. I could not sleep (nothing new) and this came like a bolt out of the blue!

PopcornandGreenery: Silent sentinel sounds rather good doesn't it? But watch the films and he is, I swear. I did mushy-fluffy romance? Wow.

Love Faramir as well.

Well, now for the sort of bad news. The next chapter is back to Legolas and will be the last in this series.

BUT. There will be more of similar ilk so never fear. I have enjoyed this one just a tad too much to leave it there. I already have the songs and the basics, so it will not be long before you get another round. How is that?

So until tomorrow or Monday, take care,

Love,

Shell


	8. Seeds

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One.

Seed

The small thin shaft of moon light seems to stir something in side of me, something that I had thought to be dormant, long gone and very dead. I was wrong, oh so very wrong.

Aragorn's words seem to have lifted me, taken me almost back to how I should be and with the Owl and the moon, it is perfect. My song is back. I feel… almost alive again. The longing is still there if I search for it, but the other song seems to have patched over it, if that is the right connotation?

My heart is lighter than it has been for days and I find myself singing. As I sing the moon shines brighter and I can see the stars begin to shine. A silence seems to fall as if every living thing has been waiting for this and wants to be able to hear it. I am being romantic again.

__

Some say love it is a river,

That drowns the tender reed,

Some say love it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed,

Some say love it is a hunger,

An endless aching need

I say love it is a flower

And you its only seed

The air seems to shiver and this is so right. How could I think of leaving this, of leaving Estel, of leaving my friends? No, I want this, to be here to watch as Middle Earth reasserts itself and grows into the great world it will become.

I want to see Mirkwood as it regains its forest and its people, My people, come out from under the thrall of the shadow. No spider's, no Orcs and no Necromancer. For he his truly, truly gone.

Middle Earth can live again. Can grow and her peoples spread. I want to see this. I want to be here, to have Aragorn and Gimli at my side as we begin to return Gondor to the splendour of the past and look to the future.

For the first time since I heard that Gull Cry I no longer wish to be with them. It will never leave me, I know that, always I will feel it with in me, but I will be able to rule it rather than the other way around.

I have friends who will help me, friends who will stand by me and help me when I falter. Friends who even know watch me as I sing. Oh, yes I know they are there, have known since Aragorn joined me. I am blessed.

Aragorn. Estel, always he will be Estel to me. Hope, that was what Elrond named him and he was right. Aragorn is my hope; he is the bright star that shines even in the darkest of our hours. He is our smile and our laugh. The wonderfully playful spirit that will never diminish. My old and well loved friend. I have promised to stay until he leaves these mortal shores and I fully intend to keep that promise.

Gimli. My dear, dear Dwarf friend. How could we have been so hateful to each other at first? No, he has gone from a hated member of our party to a dear, dear friend. If it had not been for him I do not think I would have survived the three long days after Aragorn fell. No, he will always be a cherished friend. He has promised to show me the glittering caves, although I look forward to seeing them, I also fear it somewhat. Even now after all these years I still do not like caves.

Gandalf. Dear, dear Mithrandir. I have known him since I was an Elfling. I used to love to play with his beard as he sat and talked with my father of an evening. He has always been there, a staple as I grew. How many times has he arrived just at the right time? After my mother died, he and Elrond somehow managed to keep my father from fading. I was too young to really understand. I had been badly injured and almost died myself. I have them to thank for saving my wonderful, loving father. Gandalf will always have a part of my heart and I blamed myself when he fell with the Balrog as we travelled through Moria. Thank the Valor hew came back to us! He was sorely needed.

__

It's the heart afraid of breaking,

That never learns to dance

It's the dream afraid of waking,

That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken

Who can not seem to give?

And the soul afraid of dieing

That never learns to live.

And on to my new and dearly loved friends. We have all learnt and grown over the last few months. For that I am also grateful.

Faramir, so unlike his brother and yet so alike as well. How could Denethor have treated his son like that? He could and would have killed him all because he was not Boromir. It still stuns me to think that if not for Gandalf and Pippin, he would not be celebrating with us. He is loyal to Aragorn and I think, no I know, that Aragorn will ask him to be his steward. He will also be a very good one. He will also make Eowyn a very fine husband. How can anyone miss that they love each other? They will marry and soon.

Eowyn. Dear, sweet wonderfully brave Eowyn. I shudder at the thought of what would have happened if Sauron had not been stopped. The thought of her with Wormtongue sends a shiver down my spine. She is too proud and loyal to have lasted long under his 'care'. I still smile at her crush on Aragorn; she never stood a chance against Arwen. I am glad that she and Faramir will marry. They make a very fine couple and with her links to Rohan, it will cement the bonds between the two lands. She also can be the only one to ever be able to boats of killing the Witch King of Angmar. They are the actions that legends are made of.

Eomer. Proud and haughty at first. Who can blame him after all that had happened before we met? We could have been spies for Sauron, although I was not best pleased at his words to Gimli. He is now a King in his own right and he will make a very, very good one, I have absolutely no doubt of that. I will never forget the look on his face when he realised that I was a Prince. He looked faintly green and for a minute after Gimli had told him of my heritage I though he was going to faint on the spot. He was loyal and stood with us at the black gate in the last battle of the war. I will always be proud to number him in amongst my friends.

And me? I look forward to seeing the trees grow again, to watch with pride as the White Tree of Gondor blooms and flowers once more. And it will both Aragorn and I will see to that. I look forward to seeing Arwen and the twins, two very old and wonderful friends. Elrond and Glorfindel. How many times have they pulled all four of us back from the brink of some disaster and then lecture us? Before defending me against my own beloved Adar as well.

Adar. How I long to see him, to see the proud twinkle in his blue eyes as he looks at me. I have missed him this last year, more than I would have thought possible. I would have been proud to fight alongside him once again as the darkness grew in strength. He is a proud and goodly King and I know he will accept Gimli without a word. It is the kind of Elf that he is. He may love his wine and have a reputation for loving nothing but baubles, wrongly so as well, but he is much loved. I have seen his supposed Room of Gems. It contains one, a picture of his family, my mother and I. He says that they are the only gems he needs. I love him.

The others have made it back to the door and are watching me. All is right with the world. All is as it should be.

__

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snow,

Lies the seed that with the suns love

In the spring becomes a Rose.

Now Middle earth is celebrating. The heavens twinkle with the Silmarills and the stars that shine as if they are newly born. As I watch a large shooting star makes its way across the heaven. Yes. The world is as it should be celebrating its victory over evil.

I need to be with my friends, celebrating not here alone. I turn and see Aragorn's wide grin and it widens as he looks into my eyes and he can see the peace that I feel. Gandalf soon joins in and Gimli begins to chortle with relief, I think. I realise then that they have all been worried in their own ways. I am blessed.

I am home.

The End

Well every one this is it the last one of this story. Sad.

Watch out for A Wolf's Cry coming in the very, very near future.

Replies to reviews:

Laer4572: I made you cry? Sorry. Thank you.

Wadeva: Yep. Sorry. More to come though. If you can memorise this conversation, how do you think I feel? I am dreaming this conversation, nightly. Thank you.

PopcornandGrennery: Glad you like that comment. Nick says that about me, it just seemed to be rather apt

Deana: Yep, it is on my wall as we read. Glad you like that; it still has me in fits of giggles. Here is the last chapter for you. I hope you like.

So every one A chapter of Tomorrow er, tomorrow along with the first chapter of A Wolf's.

Until then,

Shell


End file.
